


One Last Thing...

by goodmorningvietnam666



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Emotional Rollercoaster, Feels, Last words, Lots of Crying, M/M, Sad, Tony Feels, Why Did I Write This?, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Your ship are on their way to fight the Climactic Fight against Big Bad. Just before they reach their destination, however, Person B is cut off from Person A and can’t get past whatever is separating them - meaning that Person A must go on to fight alone. It’s not only possible, but nearly certain that they will never see each other again.</p>
<p>Describe their last conversation</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Thing...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tenth work! I wrote it on a day where I filled out nothing but prompts for a few hours and then, upon returning to this one and reading it over, I proceeded to cry my eyes out.
> 
> So, this is my gift unto you, my readers.
> 
> Reviews and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Happy Reading!

It happened too quickly for Clint to register, but the rubble collapsed around him in seconds and the archer had no escape. He was trapped in a cage of rubble, mortar, and steel. 

“CLINT!”

He heard the muffled yell of Tony through the rubble, and knew that the man was possibly tearing up the place searching for him. Reaching up and out, Clint managed to stick his hand out of his cage, and smiled when he felt it become enveloped in warmth.

“Okay, I’m going to get you out of this” Tony assured, squeezing the archer’s hand tightly.

“You don’t have time for that” Clint reasoned.

“I’ll make time”

“Tony if you don’t go know we’ll lose the planet to these bad guys, I’ll be fine” the archer said firmly, holding tightly to the genius’s hand,

“But…” he said quietly “I’ll lose you” the genius then shook his head and raised an armoured fist towards the rubble.

Clint shook his head in response “It’s okay…” the rubble around him groaned slightly, parts of the brittle stone crumbled under the weight of the larger chunks of building.

The archer looked around and then it hit him: this was it… He would probably never talk to Tony again, or kiss him and smile when the genius moaned the way he did when Clint took control… he’d never again feel Tony’s weight pinning him down while they made love in the late or early hours of the day… he’d never hear “I love you” again… 

“Look” Tony continued “This won’t hold Clint, you- you are going to be crushed if I don’t get you now” 

“Tony, it’s the entire planet at-”

“I don’t care about the planet I care about you!” the genius exclaimed “I care that I might never see you again and all I’ll have are the arrows that you continue to leave everywhere and I don’t want that!” 

“And you think I do?!” Clint protested, voice raising “You think I have some crazed death wish?!”

“Sometimes it seems like you do!” Tony countered “You jump off buildings enough for it for be suicidal! If I wasn’t there to catch you every damn time then you’d be dead!”

“But you are there!” the archer said, on the verge of tears “And you catch me every time Tony, this isn’t any different”

The genius gave Clint a sad smile and took the archer’s hand in both of his “But it is Clint”

A tear escaped Clint’s eye and he felt the warm liquid trickle down his face “Just pretend it is…”

Tony let out a watery chuckle and nodded “Okay… I love you, I really, really love you Clint, I never stopped, and we’ve been doing this for so long I don’t remember a time when I didn’t love you…” The genius took a long intake of breath before continuing “I’ll miss you”

Clint chocked out a sob and nodded “I… I love you too, please don’t die”

“I don’t plan to”   
_____________________________

Tony sat next to the grave stone reading words he’d never wanted them too and words he couldn’t bring himself to read; even though he knew what they were.  
He had been too late to get to Clint, far too late, and even though medics were on the scene when Tony finally dug the man he loved out of the rubble; they couldn’t save him. 

Tony let out a deep sigh and shook his head, Clint was… gone… 

_Gone…_


End file.
